<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting There by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909119">Getting There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip'>Cowboy_Sneep_Dip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, gratuitous descriptions of making out, minor gendery lucina content, navigating boundaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina laughs and sits up, gently rubbing Severa’s shoulder. “I mean, if it’s really something you want to work on…”</p>
<p>Severa pushes her face into her pillow, blushing furiously. </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not like we’re doing anything else. We’re not going anywhere until the storm lets up.” </p>
<p>“So, what?” Severa flops over dramatically. “You want to practice f…um…f…sleeping together?”</p>
<p>“Well, not necessarily,” Lucina says. “Just…maybe try kissing and see where it goes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucina/Serena | Severa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, these two, huh. Love 'em to bits. Maybe they deserve a good fuck. Happy birthday Severa lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold outside. </p>
<p>Snow settles on the camp gently, a thick blanket of white powder coating the tents and makeshift barricades and the surrounding pine trees and the Feroxi countryside beyond. It’s a cold evening and the wind cuts through camp, fluttering tent flaps and cutting through holes in canopies. </p>
<p>It’s safer to head north in the winters. The Risen are slower in the snow, less able to sniff out prey, less able to track and to fight. Most don’t venture beyond the rocky edges of Plegia, where the sun shines year-round. </p>
<p>The winters are interminably boring, though. Endless days of huddling around the fire, kept warm by patched blankets and huddled bodies sharing heat, days of hunting what little wildlife remains for food, and - failing that - not eating at all. The land is harsh and cold, leaving little to forage save tough root vegetables and what hardy plants can sprout through the snow and ice. </p>
<p>Magic makes campfires easier to light, and in a pinch it can boil water on its own. Enough to drink, enough to make watery gruel with, enough to clean wounds. </p>
<p>Severa misses the sun. It’s out less in Ferox, only a few hours a day at the furthest northern reaches of the country. Enough time to thaw everyone out and brush off the tents and do some foraging or hunting before everyone hunkers down for another long night. </p>
<p>“How cold is a witch’s tit anyways?” Severa scowls, blowing on her hands. “And why are their left tits colder? Is this common knowledge?” </p>
<p>“It’s just an expression, Severa,” Lucina says, fiddling with the base of a gas lantern. No gas, but Lucina sticks some dried straw into the bottom of it. She strikes a small knife against a piece of flint and it sparks. Sparks again. The third strike takes, setting the dried straw aflame. It wouldn’t keep them warm for long, but its better than nothing. She closes the lantern with a click.</p>
<p>Snow settles on the top of their tent. </p>
<p>Lucina stretches out, yawning. The floor of their tent is almost all blankets, their two bedrolls pushed together and piled high with anything they could find to keep themselves warm - blankets, towels, jackets, old clothing, bolts of fabric, curtains, canvas. A pile of soft warmth that only sometimes had bedbugs and only sometimes has mold. </p>
<p>Severa sits with her legs crossed, paging through a thick tome. The pages are worn and yellowed, the words flowy and scripted and marked with diagrams. She turns the pages and frowns. </p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Lucina sits up on her shoulders. </p>
<p>“No, just…” Severa shakes her head. “These stupid incantations don’t make any sense. I don’t know why anyone even bothers using dark magic.” </p>
<p>“You could give it to Laurent to try and decipher,” Lucina suggests, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. “Or Nah, she’d just eat it. Problem solved.” </p>
<p>Severa sighs and slams the book shut, tossing it to the far side of the tent. Wind howls outside, loud and groaning. </p>
<p>“Come here,” Lucina says, her voice muffled by blankets. “I’m cold.” </p>
<p>Severa grumbles, crawling under the covers at Lucina’s side. “YEOWCH!” she shouts, squirming. “Your hands are so cold!” </p>
<p>“I’m trying to warm them!”</p>
<p>“Well don’t warm them on my stomach!” Severa laughs, grasping Lucina’s hands and gently pushing her. </p>
<p>“How about in your pants?” Lucina grins. </p>
<p>Severa blushes furiously, turning over with a huff. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Lucina curls up around her. “I was only joking.” </p>
<p>Severa curls up into a tight ball, prompting Lucina to kiss the top of her head. Severa’s tense body eases, just a little bit. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Lucina says, squeezing Severa close.</p>
<p>“No, I…” Severa sighs. “I overreacted. You know I’m just…nervous about stuff like that.”</p>
<p>Lucina kisses her again. “I know.” </p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Severa says dejectedly, “I just…I get so nervous, you know? It’s like…Performance anxiety or something.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Lucina hums gently. </p>
<p>Severa curls up around herself and squeezes her eyes shut. Stupid, stupid Severa. Tensing up over a stupid joke. Getting so weird about things. It’s just her complex, that’s what Laurent would say. Her perfection anxiety, her inability to handle mistakes. Or fumbling, or being unsure of what to do. Everything seems like so much, and…</p>
<p>Severa squeezes her eyes tighter. </p>
<p> Lucina knows about her self-esteem issues. It’s why she’s like this - so affectionate, so touchy, so open with her feelings. Because without it Severa would be even worse. It took them weeks to be able to share a bed, even AFTER the years of pining and the months of awkward courtship. They STILL haven’t kissed on the lips yet. </p>
<p>Surely her breath would be terrible, and it’s so cold and dry that her lips would be chapped, or she’d have a cold sore, or…augh! Any number of things could go terribly wrong! And that’s on top of the fact that she’s never kissed or been kissed by anyone. There’s so much pressure, and so much that spins around in her head any time she even THINKS about it. </p>
<p>She sighs. </p>
<p>“You’re overthinking it again, aren’t you?” Lucina asks.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Lucina laughs and sits up, gently rubbing Severa’s shoulder. “I mean, if it’s really something you want to work on…”</p>
<p>Severa pushes her face into her pillow. </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not like we’re doing anything else. We’re not going anywhere until the storm lets up.” </p>
<p>“So, what?” Severa flops over dramatically. “You want to practice f…um…f…sleeping together?”</p>
<p>“Well, not necessarily,” Lucina says. “Just…maybe try kissing and see where it goes. Like you said, it’s something you want to do, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Severa blushes, sitting up. She sits cross-legged and wraps her arms around her pillow, pressing her face into it with a huff. “I mean…I…I think so.” </p>
<p>Lucina purses her lips. “Okay. Let’s start small, then. Here.” She grins and leans forward, gently pushing the pillow out of Severa’s arms. She moves closer, close enough for Severa to feel the warmth of her breath on her face. Lucina presses her lips to Severa’s cheek, giving a chaste kiss. “Good?” </p>
<p>Severa nods, her cheeks burning bright pink. She stares past Lucina, at the slowly shifting wall of the tent. It bulges inward slightly under the weight of snow. </p>
<p>Lucina kisses her again, shifting her lips down, kissing her cheek closer to her lips. Severa closes her eyes and fights off a shiver. It’s so cold, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“Okay?” Lucina asks, her voice soft and inquisitive. Upon Severa nodding again, Lucina brushes her lips closer, kissing the corner of Severa’s mouth gently. Severa is motionless, her body stiff and her eyes closed. Lucina moves upwards, kissing her nose, and then her brow, and then her closed eyelids. “See?” Lucina says, kissing her cheek again. “That’s not too bad, right?” </p>
<p>Severa mumbles something.</p>
<p>“What was that?” </p>
<p>“Um..again, please,” Severa stares at the floor of the tent. </p>
<p>Lucina chuckles softly and grins, leaning in to kiss Severa’s face again, dotting kisses along the hard angle of her jaw. She approaches Severa’s lips again, lingering just a moment before kissing the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“You can…” Severa says, her voice low and breathy. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Lucina says.</p>
<p>“Please,” Severa murmurs, her face scarlet. </p>
<p>Lucina reaches her hands up to gently cup Severa’s face and tug her closer. She parts her lips slightly, just enough to press to Severa’s mouth. It’s a gentle kiss, warm and soft and it makes something warm stir deep inside Severa’s chest. She stays, still, praying that Lucina doesn’t pull away, that she never pulls away. Her lips are so soft and gentle, and Severa swears she can hear Lucina’s heartbeat. Or maybe its her own, pulsing in her ears. </p>
<p>Lucina does pull away, eventually, leaving Severa dazed and wanting, her mouth still half-open with want. Severa parts her lips slightly, trying to pursue Lucina, to follow. </p>
<p>“More?” Lucina asks, her voice almost inaudible. </p>
<p>Severa leans forward, gently pressing her lips to Lucina’s as she grasps her shoulders, pushing her down to the bedspread. Severa straddles her, keeping their bodies pressed together, close enough for Severa to keep their lips together. Severa’s chest heaves, her face burns, her stomach feels warm and comfortable, a pressure building deep in her core as she presses tight against Lucina.</p>
<p>Something pressed to her lips and then slips inside her mouth.</p>
<p>Severa yelps and sits up, eyes wide and gasping for breath. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Lucina blushes. “I’m…I’m sorry, I thought-”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s…” Severa swallows and breathes hard, resting her hands on Lucina’s chest for balance. “Just…startled me,” she gives a breathless laugh. </p>
<p>“I can, um,” Lucina fumbles. “Not do that, if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“I…” Severa swallows again, blushing. “I mean…I…I didn’t. Not like it. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Want to try again?” Lucina grins.</p>
<p>Severa nods and sinks down again, pressing her lips to Lucina’s, opening her mouth wide enough to press her mouth around Lucina’s. Lucina giggles into her mouth and pulls back, laughing. </p>
<p>“Here, like this,” Lucina says, gently brushing Severa’s cheek with her thumb. “Look.” She leans into kiss again, parting her lips slightly, just until hers and Severa’s meet. She gently nudges Severa’s lips open with her own. </p>
<p>Severa’s hand shakes as she rests it against Lucina, trying to pull her closer, kissing her deeply. She’s prepared for it this time, when Lucina’s tongue presses against her lips, cautiously prodding into the soft warmth of her mouth. She doesn’t taste like anything, really, Severa realizes. Just warmth and gentle wetness, a sensation that makes Severa’s insides twist, a heat building inside her. Not in her heart, this time. Perhaps lower.</p>
<p>Severa leans against Lucina, reaching up to clutch a fistful of her hair and press back, her own tongue rolling against Lucina’s, slipping through her lips. Her mouth is soft.</p>
<p>Lucina sits up, trying to reposition, Severa straddling her lap and drawing tighter, closer. The motion is accidental, but Lucina’s leg rubs against Severa, her thigh between her legs. Severa lets out an involuntary whimper.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Lucina says quietly, pulling back. </p>
<p>“For what?” Severa asks, pressing against her, rubbing against Lucina’s leg to try and get friction - anything that puts an easing pressure against her tense and needy core. </p>
<p>Lucina grins, clutching Severa’s hips and shifting her thigh up again. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“Mmn,” Severa mumbles, incoherent as she drops into another kiss, rutting against Lucina. It’s pointless to be embarrassed about it at this point, she thinks. Something about a tongue in your mouth has that effect. </p>
<p>Severa’s chest burns and she gasps for breath, groaning into Lucina’s mouth as she grinds against her. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she murmurs, her cadence rising. “Oh, Lucina…”</p>
<p>“Severa,” Lucina says back, running a hand through Severa’s long scarlet hair. She grasps the base of one of Severa’s twintails and lightly tugs. </p>
<p>Severa lets out a whine and squeezes her eyes shut, prompting Lucina to tug again, harder, enough to tilt Severa’s head back and expose her neck. Lucina presses a kiss to her jaw, and then tracks down the side of her neck, kissing again, and again - </p>
<p>“Ow!” Severa yelps, squirming as Lucina’s teeth sink into her neck. </p>
<p>Lucina pulls back. “S-sorry, I…”</p>
<p>Severa scowls, tugging her collar down and pressing a finger to her neck, feeling for the light purple bruise that spreads out from pink teeth-marks. “Ow, that hurt.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Lucina says again. </p>
<p>“Stop apologizing, you dolt,” Severa says. “Do it again.” </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Lucina grins, following orders. </p>
<p>Severa whimpers again as Lucina bites her, harder this time. She trails bites down Severa’s neck, leaving bruises and teeth-marks all the way. Severa moans, clutching the back of Lucina’s head and grasping a fistful of hair, anything to hold onto as Lucina presses her thigh up. </p>
<p>“You’re-” Severa gasps. “You’re so mean.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Lucina pulls away from her neck, grinning. “What would be nicer, then?” </p>
<p>“I don’t-” Severa blushes and presses her face against Lucina’s shoulder. “I…I don’t know…I’m-”</p>
<p>“Here,” Lucina gently pushes Severa back and down onto the bedroll, hearing a soft whine as the two pull away. “Let’s try this.” </p>
<p>She kneels between Severa’s legs, resting back. “Tell me when to stop, okay?” </p>
<p>Severa nods, covering her face with her hands. </p>
<p>Lucina starts by unfastening the sides of Severa’s tunic, tugging her belt off and gently peeling off the fabric of Severa’s tunic, leaving her in just her thermal sweater and leggings. Severa stares overhead at the top of the tent, trying to ignore the feeling of Lucina gently unfastening and untying the buckles and loops of her outfit, piling her clothes off to the side. </p>
<p>“More?” Lucina asks gently. </p>
<p>“Um…maybe start with this,” Severa says sheepishly, closing her eyes. </p>
<p>Lucina grins and shifts forwards, straddling Severa’s midsection and kissing her lips. Now, without the collar of her tunic, Severa’s neck is on full display - a spectrum of purple bruises, down to her collarbone. Lucina grins and lightly kisses one of the bruises. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” </p>
<p>Severa nods, confident until Lucina brushes a hand along the side of one of her breasts, lightly pressing her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. She cups Severa’s breast and squeezes gently, drawing a soft gasp of surprise from Severa’s lips. Severa squirms, instinctively rolling her hips and arching her back. Lucina laughs softly and kisses the space between Severa’s breasts, her lips tender against brown fabric. She cups Severa’s other breast with her other hand and gently kneads the flesh, grinning up at Severa’s blushing face. </p>
<p>“No bra?”</p>
<p>“Listen, it’s… mm… oh… it’s hard to find good…cl…clothes,” Severa groans. She drapes one arm over her eyes and the other clutches a fistful of blanket, her grip tightening as Lucina’s touches grow in intensity. </p>
<p>Lucina dips her head lower, continuing to paw at Severa’s chest and she kisses down her stomach, her hips, and stops just at the hem of Severa’s shirt, looking up between the mounds of Severa’s breasts with inquisitive, playful eyes. She drops one hand down to snag the hem of the shirt and lightly tug upwards, slow enough that Severa could reach down and stop her at any time. </p>
<p>She does, but not until Lucina has pulled her shirt almost all the way up to her chest, exposing just a few bottom inches of her soft, creamy breasts. She lightly traces the bottom of one breast and trails her finger down Severa’s abdomen, tracing her stomach before trailing kissing up to Severa’s face again. </p>
<p>“Luci,” Severa gasps, her eyes squeezed shut. Her hand clutching the blanket releases, moving over to snare Lucina’s hair. “Luci, wait.”</p>
<p>Lucina stops immediately, sitting up and giving Severa spaces. “What’s wrong?” she asks. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Severa nods, breathing hard. She weakly pushes herself up into a sitting position, not bothering to fix her shirt. “I…” she blushes deeply. “I want to…to see you…”</p>
<p>Lucina furrows her brow. “See m…oh!” she smiles. “Oh, of course. Here,” she says scooting closer. “You can help.”</p>
<p>She reaches down and unfastens one belt, unthreading it from the belt loops and pulling it off to pile in the corner with Severa’s clothes. Severa paws at her tunic clumsily, feeling for anything that she can grasp to pull off - the tunic comes off over Lucina’s head, leaving both of them clad in their leggings and sweaters. Lucina smiles and grabs the hem of her own shirt and tugs, pulling it up and over her shoulders. </p>
<p>Severa blushes, her eyes fixed on her own hands, unwilling to look up at Lucina’s body. </p>
<p>“You can look,” Lucina says playfully, leaning forward to kiss Severa’s face. “You can touch, too.”</p>
<p>Severa gently reaches out, a hand brushing Lucina’s cheek, and then dropping to her shoulder, and her narrow collarbones underneath another layer of tight fabric. </p>
<p>Lucina crawls back onto Severa, straddling her again and kissing her bare stomach. “You-” she interrupts each word with a kiss - “are. So. Beautiful.” </p>
<p>“You’re such a dork,” Severa says, not even able to feign irritation. She strokes Lucina’s hair playfully. </p>
<p>“Um,” Lucina sits up. “I…I did want to ask that you don’t take my binder off, if that’s okay.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Severa pushes herself up on her elbows. “Yeah, of course.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lucina blushes, forcing a courageous grin. “Pants are fair game though.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Severa reaches down, fumbling blindly - </p>
<p>“Here,” Lucina says, grasping Severa’s hand. “Like this.” She takes Severa’s hand and slips it into the top of her leggings, between the outer layer and her underwear, grasping the hem and tugging the tights down. Severa gets the gist quickly, reaching her other hand down to yank Lucina’s leggings off, leaving her almost naked in her binder and underwear. </p>
<p>Severa can’t stop herself from staring. Lucina seems cold, thin, pale. Her bare skin is marred with scars that criss-cross her legs, her arms, her shoulders. Everywhere is evidence of hardship - thin, almost translucent skin stretched taut over ribs and angular hip bones, legs that are lean and tense but lack muscle from malnutrition. But her face is ever the same - her gentle, easy smile, her sparkling blue eyes. The way her hair cascades down her shoulders like a waterfall at dusk. The way she leans down and raises Severa’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. </p>
<p>Severa blinks.</p>
<p>“Are you…crying?” Lucina asks. </p>
<p>“No,” Severa lies, sitting up and trying to push Lucina down, desperately trying to change the subject. “What are you, stupid?” </p>
<p>Lucina lays down and lets Severa straddle her, using her hands to pin Lucina’s arms to the ground. She rubs against Lucina’s midsection, trying again to build friction between her legs, to ease the aching need. Severa blushes, seeing the dark spot spreading at the joint of the seams between her legs.</p>
<p>“You’re wet,” Lucina breathes.</p>
<p>“No shit, idiot,” Severa scowls, rutting against Lucina. “I just - hhhah…” her meaningless drivel dissolves as Lucina reaches a hand down to lightly palm at her crotch. </p>
<p>“You what?” Lucina teases, grinning. </p>
<p>Severa scowls, and, at a loss for words, bends down to sink her teeth into Lucina’s neck. Lucina lets out a surprised gasp, relief and pleasure mingling as she sighs. “Sev…” she murmurs, rolling her hips up to rub against Severa. </p>
<p>“You can…” Severa gasps out the words, fumbling as she braces her hands against Lucina’s shoulders. “You can take my sh-shirt off, if you…if you want,” she manages to gasp. </p>
<p>Lucina obeys, reaching up to pull Severa’s sweater off the rest of the way, up and over her shoulders and arms, tossing it away to land in the pile of discarded clothes. </p>
<p>Severa straddles her, gasping for breath, her bare breasts heaving as she grinds against Lucina’s body. </p>
<p>Lucina reaches up to gingerly touch her - Severa’s breasts are warm despite the chilly air, her nipples stiff and tender. She gasps softly as Lucina’s thumb brushes one nipple, drawing gentle circles. Lucina sits up and presses a kiss between Severa’s breasts, burying her face in the soft flesh before tracing her lips along Severa’s breast until she reaches a peak. </p>
<p>She kisses gingerly at first, lips taut around Severa’s nipple, her tongue swirling damp circles against the hard points. Severa groans, reaching a hand to cup Lucina’s head, to keep her flush against her breast, letting Lucina suck on her as Severa grinds against Lucina’s thigh. </p>
<p>Lucina keeps one hand on the breast and the other drops lower, tracing Severa’s abdomen, following the soft skin until she slips her hand into Severa’s pants - not just her leggings, but her underwear, too. Fingers probing wiry red hair, smearing Severa’s wetness as she presses a finger to Severa’s clit. </p>
<p>Severa whines, pursing her lips and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to shut out any stimulation that isn’t coming from Lucina’s body in the hopes that it will ease the burning in her belly. Lucina’s tongue, pressing to her nipple, her lips at her breast, her fingers sliding lower until - </p>
<p>Severa lets out a gasp as Lucina parts her folds and slips a finger inside her. Severa can feel Lucina’s finger pressing into her, deeper, curling back and stroking inside her as Severa lets out another moan. She gasps, rocking her hips and pushing down on Lucina’s hand. Lucina slips another finger inside her, and then a third, and Severa feels so full, and so taut, like a coiled spring coursing with electricity as Lucina’s fingers pump in inside her, fucking her harder, and harder. </p>
<p>A whine leaks from Severa’s lips, needy and desperate as she clutches to Lucina’s body, wrapping her arms around Lucina’s neck and groaning, unable to stifle herself as she moans Lucina’s name over and over again, the pressure building between her legs. </p>
<p>Lucina pulls her hand out of Severa’s pants, wiping Severa’s wetness on her stomach and leggings - much to Severa’s irritation and disappointment - before pushing Severa down and lifting her legs up, snagging Severa’s leggings and underwear and tugging them free. </p>
<p>Severa lays bare and naked before Lucina, gasping and sweaty, her hair tangled and her face flushed and her legs spread open for Lucina to do with as she pleases. </p>
<p>And Lucina obliges - she slinks between Severa’s legs and kisses her - first kissing her thighs, nipping at the insides with gentle nips and then harder bites, leaving more marks as she trails herself upwards. </p>
<p>Severa squirms and moans, wrapping her legs around Lucina’s head and squeezing until Lucina’s face is buried between her legs. </p>
<p>Lucina seems more than happy there, pressing her lips to Severa’s clit before dragging her tongue up and down her slit, tasting her, lapping up the wetness that had been accumulating. She licks Severa clean, mouthing at her before slipping her tongue inside. Severa squirms, grasping the blankets with balled fists and moaning Lucina’s name, bucking her hips down and trying to push against Lucina, to get her tongue further inside her, to get more friction of her clit against Lucina’s face. </p>
<p>“L… Lucina,” Severa gasps, closing her eyes. “Oh, gods, Lucina…”</p>
<p>Lucina reaches up her hands to grab Severa’s, giving Severa something to latch onto. They thread their hands together and Severa squeezes, her whole body tensing as heat washes over her. </p>
<p>“L-Luci,” Severa groans again. “I’m… I’m going to-”</p>
<p>Lucina doesn’t stop, even as Severa cries out her name, as Severa comes, wet and sticky and twitching desperately against Lucina’s mouth, until the last pulses of her orgasm come coursing through her shivering body. Severa’s legs loosen their grip on Lucina, falling open as Lucina pushes herself up, wiping her sticky face with the back of her hand. </p>
<p>The tent is silent, save the howling wind outside and Severa’s hard breathing, slowly returning to normal as her chest rises and falls. Severa lets her head thunk back against the bedspread, sucking in air. </p>
<p>Lucina kneels between her legs, grinning, her face tinged pink. Whether from embarrassment or where her face had been prior, Severa isn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Gods,” Severa gasps. She swallows hard. “Gods, Lucina… I…” she closes her eyes. “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Lucina frowns. “What for?” </p>
<p>“For… I… I mean, I…” Severa blushes, covering her face. “I made such a mess, and… and I didn’t even…” she rolls around, distraught. “I don’t know, isn’t it supposed to go both ways? I mean you didn’t even c…you didn’t get to c… to… um… you know…”</p>
<p>Lucina laughs and lays down at Severa’s side, curling up around her. “It was your first time, I think it’s fair that you get to be the center of attention for a bit.” She presses a kiss to Severa’s sweat-slick forehead - her lips are still sticky. “Besides, maybe it just means you owe me.”</p>
<p>“Mmn,” Severa murmurs, blinking sleepily. “Maybe in the morning…”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lucina smiles, reaching down to find a blanket to pull over their bodies. “My queen needs her beauty rest, after all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, give it a rest.” </p>
<p>The lantern flickers, just embers of burning grass casting a soft orange glow around the tent. Outside the wind howls and the snow piles thick and heavy in the forest. Severa snores softly, Lucina curled around her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>